


Never Look Away

by PureBatWings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I regretfully announce I gave in and wrote a songfic, M/M, Song Lyrics, Vienna Teng - Freeform, but there is no cheesy singing to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBatWings/pseuds/PureBatWings
Summary: Their connection is immediate, their eyes meet and they can't look away...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ONycYf7EI  Vienna Teng's song that inspired this fic.Usual legal disclaimers apply. Not my characters, not my lyrics, not for money, no copyright infringement implied.





	Never Look Away

His head snapped up, wary as a deer in hunting season. There, across the wide sidewalk’s pavement, a man was looking fixedly at him as he smoked a cigarette. He wasn’t the show here, it was his mother, a raised fist gesticulating against the age-old perils of magic, of being ensnared by sorcery, evil walking among us in a modern landscape of marble and skyscrapers and urban canyons—she was the one who should be getting this man’s attention.

In his head were crazy thoughts—things about the dark browed man that screamed--connection, a dark vibration that said “familiar and like me” and similar, but not the same. Which was crazy, because how could a well-dressed swell with an air of authority be like him, an orphan, a freak, demon-possessed no matter how hard Mary Lou tried to beat it out of him?

He tried to resist and inside he burned before he looked back, fighting his natural instinct to cower and hide. And the man came to him, drawn like a comet, a glorious thing pulled in by his dour grey rock like a planet’s gravitation pull. The man seemed to exude heat in the cold of the December afternoon air, his presence was like a sunrise, a beam of light slanting between neighboring buildings, an angle that only happened twice a year.

“Does she ever shut up because they say so?” the man said with a curl of his serious mouth, inviting Credence into the joke as two men in the crowd heckled the fervent speaker.

“No sir,” Credence replied solemnly, “much as I might wish it. Have we ever met before?”

I’d love to take you to a speakeasy, feed you delicacies to see your mouth enfold them, corrupt you on a dance floor and take you home with me, thought Percival, tracing his eyes over the  young man's graceful arch of eyebrows, the sharp beauty in front of him, concealed in old clothes, a horrible haircut and repressed by fear and resignation as harsh as a pressing in a witch’s execution.

Instead he said, “Percival Graves. Let me buy you a meal, have you tell me about yourself…” He could practically smell the magic flickering around the younger man. It wasn’t a pure shining like young magical people often had. It was a seething greyness, a demon, the sum of darkness comprised of abuse, self-loathing and despair. This was a man with a continental divide through his soul—between the grinding life of a no-maj and what could be if he could tap this heady strong force shimmering within him like an underground coal fire that could burn for centuries, unchecked.

Slowly the young man nodded. He couldn’t look away. The man had silver in his dark hair, strong bones in the hand that shook Credence's as he muttered his name in return. And his eyes—they were nebulas, novas, night skies… a darkness that embraced instead of shutting him out.

“You’re cold,” said Percival, still holding his hand. His grey gloves, the color of moonlight were pressed into Credence’s hands.

“I don’t know who my real people are,” confessed Credence over cocoa and their meal of sandwiches.

“I’ll bring you to your birthright,” thought Percival. “I will give you everything, if only you let me. I want the storm inside you awoken now.” He could only imagine holding the slim body under his as they found their pleasure together.

“Watch me,” he would say, “never look away,” and they would drown in each other’s warm bright eyes.

+    +    +

Vienna Teng "Never Look Away"

Detect my sudden existence on your sonar

You feel the echo

Electrify the resistance in your broken heart

And burn it up, oh

We’re gonna photosynthesize and drink up the sunrise

 

So do they ever shut up because you said so or

Do you overthink ’em all

Somebody ought to corrupt you on the dance floor

And take you home

Show you all your daemons and desires and dark sides

All of your colonies and continental divides

 

Let me uncover the silver in your dark hair

The weight of your bones

I want to witness the beauty of your repair

The shape you’ve grown

For you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky

You’re made of memories you bury or live by

 

So if you’re out there in the cold

I’ll cover you in moonlight

If you’re a stranger to your soul

I’ll bring you to your birthright

 

I want the storm inside you awoken now

I want your warm bright eyes

To never look away

Don’t you ever look away

 

Some nights we open up the flood

And some nights we are lost

And some nights we’re choking on the words

But some we light on fire

If you’re out there in the cold…

I want your warm bright eyes

 

To come back to me

And hold on to me

You know I won’t lie

I will never look away


End file.
